


Sparring

by SpencerRemyLvr



Series: A Collection of Ideas [8]
Category: Criminal Minds, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Sparring, Threesome, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpencerRemyLvr/pseuds/SpencerRemyLvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Sparring turned to fun"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring

The audience up in the control room had Spencer shifting nervously. He wasn’t fond of fighting like this with people watching. He didn’t often fight anymore and he’d never full on fought with Logan before. With Remy, yes, but not with Logan. Partially because he knew he’d easily get his ass kicked and partially because it went against the grain to fight with the man. Something in him responded to the feral in Logan and he knew that a fight between them could easily turn into much, much more.

Logan’s grin was wide and it was easy to see he was pleased. He stood in the middle of the Danger Room simulation of a gym, watching Spencer. “Ya ready for this?”

“You sound far, far too eager.” Spencer grumbled at him. He took a deep breath and tried to center himself. “Powers or no powers?”

“Use what ya got, kid. I can keep ya out. Let’s do this.”

CXCX

Up in the control room, Remy grinned as he watched Spencer's posture shift. He loved watching either of his men fight. Their styles were so very different and he appreciated each one. Logan was quick and nasty when he wanted, but he could also be blunt and hard in his blows. He was an unstoppable cement wall that would eventually flatten anything in its path. Spencer went the other direction entirely. He knew he wasn’t the most graceful or the most talented, so he chose to emphasize the traits he was good in. Speed being one of them. He was an economy of motion, only moving when he had to and never leaping when a simple step would do.

“He’s good.” Scott murmured, after watching the two men for about fifteen minutes. “A little rough, a little unsure, but he has a solid base to start with. A little training and he could definitely make a good fighter.”

Remy smiled proudly. “He’s still holding back some. Spencer, he aint a fighter. He don’t like it. He’d rather talk his way out dan fight his way out.” He heard Logan call out something and he couldn’t help but chuckle. That was the man’s first mistake. “ _Mais_ , Logan’s in fo’ it now. He shouldn’t never have suggested testing him with weapons. Dis is gonna be fun.” Settling in, he watched Spencer go to the weapons rack. He knew what the young genius would take. Spencer sifted through a few daggers before choosing two that he wanted. Held backwards in his hands, the points rested by his elbows. Now they would really see what his boy was made of.

Logan’s claws came out and Spencer held his arms at the ready and then the two were circling one another. Logan was the one to make the first move, naturally. He feinted and lunged and Spencer easily slipped around his hand, coming up with one arm as he went around him and scoring a small mark over Logan’s bicep. The feral man laughed loud and clear. “Quit holding back, brat!” he called out to Spencer. “Ya aint gonna break me. I’ll heal right up.”

“If you insist.” Spencer responded easily.

Remy could actually see Spencer take a deep breath before letting it out, releasing all the tension. His whole body changed, loosening up in a way he rarely did. A low hum slid up Remy’s throat. “Dere we go.” He murmured appreciatively. “Now he aint holding back. Now y’ll see what he’s got hidden in dere. Kick his ass, cher.”

A startled laugh slipped from Scott when Spencer scored four cuts in the next few minutes. For one, the young man had actually dropped down and cut the back of Logan’s calf. For this mock fight, it was an easy wound for Logan to heal. In a real fight, Spencer could’ve easily hamstrung him, and Logan and those watching knew that. “He’s not as unsure now.” Scott commented.

“He’s in de zone. Ah, cher, tuck dat elbow in.” He threw the last part out, even knowing Spencer couldn’t hear him, and then went back to answering Scott. “He doesn’t like hitting, really. He says he knows he aint got de strength in him fo’ de blows necessary. _Mais_ he learned blades a long, long time ago. Aint many dat know de _homme_ know dat he’s got a t’ing fo’ knives and swords of all sizes.”

“Suddenly I’m understanding what attracts you all to one another.” Scott said dryly.

Remy laughed and winked. Then he turned his attention fully to his lovers. The fight that came next was a beautiful sight for Remy to watch. He forgot about the others around him. All of his attention focused on the two that were twisting and turning and moving around one another. Spencer got in quite a few cuts while he sported only one on his bicep from Logan’s claws. Then came the moment that Remy had known was possible. Spencer moved just a little too slow and Logan’s claws scored across his forearm, two of them opening up lines of red on that smooth skin, and suddenly the atmosphere in the room below changed. Remy felt Spencer's emotions jerk from the calm of a fight to something a little more…primal. He saw the look on Logan’s face when the Wolverine caught the scent of his prey’s blood. In that moment, Remy knew there was only one way this fight was going to end. He knew how it would go before it even happened.

Still, he couldn’t stop from watching as Spencer threw himself into the fight, yet at the same time the young genius wasn’t putting his all into it. There were a few moves that Remy knew Spencer could’ve avoided. He just didn’t want to. It was no surprise at all when Logan suddenly managed to knock Spencer's legs out from under him and he was on him, pinning his body to the ground with his hands held in a tight grip above his head. Spencer didn’t struggle against the grip that held him down. He tipped his head up and exposed the long column of his throat, not moving an inch when Logan pressed his sharp teeth there.

Remy reached forward and hit the controls to end the simulation, returning the Danger Room to its normal state. He knew that if he didn’t give them an out, things would happen right here in the open where anyone could see. Logan wouldn’t care but Spencer would.

With the room clear and the door visible, Logan didn’t hesitate to yank Spencer up to his feet, never letting go of his wrists. He dragged the man out of the room and Spencer easily followed behind them. Remy watched them go, letting himself bask in their emotions for a moment.

“Why do I get the feeling that Spencer threw that match?” Scott murmured lowly.

Humor quirked Remy’s lips. “Cause y’ aint stupid, _homme_. Spencer could’ve ended dat a while ago, _mais…_ ” Trailing off, he gave a shrug. Then he looked at Scott and grinned. “Y’ wanna spar, Scotty? Remy’s t’inking he should give de boys a little alone time, _non_?”

“You aren’t going to join?” Scott arched a brow at him and his grin was sharp and teasing.

Laughing, Remy shook his head, not in the least bit embarrassed about the audience for their conversation. “ _Non_ , _mon ami_. We aint insecure enough dat we gotta be together every time. De Wolverine, he needs to mark his territory, _oui_? It’ll be Remy’s turn later, make no doubt about dat. He’ll hunt me out and lay his claim on his Cajun. Spencer will, too. Fo’ now, dey need one another, and Remy, he needs a distraction.”


End file.
